


Making Me Whole

by Newerman22



Series: Have Me Torn [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: A really important tree, F/M, Highschool AU, Multi, OFC - Freeform, Other, Suggest tags in the comments, teenage romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 05:05:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12598832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newerman22/pseuds/Newerman22
Summary: Have Me Torn from Gerard's povJacklynn Ross moves to New Jersey during the summer before her junior year and discovers her amazing neighbor Gerard Way. When Jacklynn decides to take a walk she comes across Gerard, Ray, Mikey, and Frank. What will happen to the group when she develops feelings for Frank and Gerard both?





	Making Me Whole

I sit around the patch of grass under the tree that my little brother Mikey and I planted when we were kids, joking and being dirty with my friends. We’ve been hanging here since Mikey was in the third grade, Frankie and Ray joining us a few weeks after. This has always been our safe space, we can talk about anything, suggest anything, do anything there. This tree has kept us dry in rain storms, twisted our ankles, and gave us countless splinters. I remember the first time Frankie and I hung out alone in this tree, he was in sixth grade and I was a sophomore, and he was having his first ever girl problems.

 

_ “I, I just don’t know what to do, Gee. You’ve been in relationships before, what would you do if you were me?” He asks, sitting next to me leaning against the tree.  _

 

_ “Well, I wouldn’t be mad at Pete, just because he likes the same girl as you doesn’t mean that you can’t be friends with him anymore. Trust me, Frank, feelings like this at your age don’t last. So you shouldn’t ruin your friendship over some girl.”  _

 

This tree was where Ray and Mikey really bonded. When Mikey was about thirteen, he was bullied by almost everyone his age, a year older, and a year younger. One day he was walking home and passed the tree when he noticed a plastic bag stuck to one of the branches. He walked over, set his shit from school down next to the trunk and tried to reach the bag, his growth spurt didn’t happen until he was 15 so he was about a foot or so off. He jumped as high as he could, fingers nowhere near the bag, and the second his feet touched the ground he was knocked down by a force he knew to be fists.

 

_ “What do you think you’re doin’, punk?” A voice said. Mikey was face down in the dirt when a hand grabbed the back of his head, pulling his neck into a very uncomfortable position. He looked through his mud covered classes to see Zac, a boy a grade above him that has been picking on him since he was in the first grade. _

 

_ “None of your business, asshole.” Mikey said, pulling a hand out from under him to release  his head from Zacs grasp. He stands up, wiping some of the dirt off of him as he begins to walk away. He grabs his bag, planning to ask me for help to get the bag out of the tree later.  _

 

_ “Where you goin’? You runnin’ away from me, you little freak?” Zac laughs while a few of his friends round the corner behind him.  _

 

_ “Just leave me alone.” Mikey says, not turning to look at them.  _ __  
__  
_ “Why should we? So you can go home to your freak brother?” Jake says, a boy who is two years older than Mikey.  _ __  
_  
_ __ “Yeah, what the hell is wrong with you guys? It’s like you’re gay for each other or something. Fucking disgusting ass freaks.”  Mikey doesn’t look back at the boys but instead keeps walking home, only to be stopped as something hits him in the back of his head. His hand flies up to the spot, looking back at it he sees his once pale palm a slight cherry red. 

 

_ “Fuck you.” He spats at them.  _

 

_ “What did you say to us, freak boy?” Alex says, a boy two years older than Mikey. _

 

_ “He said “fuck you”! Now get the fuck out of here before I beat your skulls in!” Ray shouts, grabbing a metal bat from the bed of his truck.  _ __  
_  
_ __ “Run!” Zac shouts as he and the two other assholes run down the street. 

 

_ “Yeah, you better run! You leave him the fuck alone!” He screams, chasing them a little ways down the road before turning back to Mikey.  _

 

_ “Thanks, Ray. You didn’t have to do that.” Mikey says, wiping his blood stained hand on his hand-me-down jeans. He looks up at Ray, smiling slightly at the taller boy.  _

 

_ “Yes I did, your brother would kill me if I let you get hurt. And besides, you’re my friends I could never let you get hurt.” Ray chuckles, ruffling Mikeys hair with his hand. “What were you doing on this street? It’s a little out of your way.” Mikey doesn’t say anything, just points at the tree.  _

 

_ “Oh, I get it. This tree sure is great, isn’t it?” He laughs.  _ __  
  


_ “Could you help me?” Mikey asks, pointing to the plastic bag in the tree. _

 

_ “No problem, shorty.” _

 

It was all so simple back then, Ray and I had friends our age, but we weren’t as close to anyone as we were with Mikey and Frank. A few years back we had a fifth member to our little group, but he moved away when I was in 8th grade. Mikey and Frank were lost for a while without their friend Bob, but Ray and I never got along with him. Ray always thought that he was a snake, and looking back I totally agree. He was always only looking out for himself, never caring if he hurt someone else in the process. 

 

“Okay, so Winona Ryder, Jennifer Aniston, and Reese Witherspoon.” Frank says. I lay back in the grass and listen for Ray’s answer.

 

“Oh shit that’s a hard one. I’d say, kill Reese, marry Winona, and fuck Jennifer.” 

 

“Are you kidding me? Kill Winona and marry Reese.” Mikey says. 

 

“Hey man, everyone has their own opinions.” Ray laughs.

 

“ _ Buddy you’re a boy make a big noise playin in the street gonna be a big man someday”  _ I hear. 

  
“You guys hear that?” I ask, sitting up. 

 

“ _ You got mud on your face you big disgrace kickin your can all over the place singin we will, we _

_ will, rock you, we will, we will, rock you” _

 

“Buddy you’re a young man, hard man, shoutin’ in the street gonna take on the world someday.” Frank sings.

  
“You got blood on your face, you big disgrace, wavin’ your banner all over the place.” I sing. We all turn to look at where the beautiful voice is coming from to find a girl. She looks a little younger than Mikey, shorter than Frank, and is wearing a Queen shirt.  _ Fuck, she’s cute. Don’t embarrass yourself Gee, be cool. _


End file.
